


Hold Your Wake Softly, for the Dead Sleep Lightly

by Miracle-Sham (ShamrockTales)



Series: Maribat March [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Undeath, MariBat, Maribat March, Mild Blood, Not Canon Compliant, Some Swearing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamrockTales/pseuds/Miracle-Sham
Summary: | It's been six months since she died, so Jason goes to visit her grave. Only sometimes things aren't quite as they seem, and dreams are merely reflections of reality. || {MaribatMarch2020 – Week 3, Day 17: Grave} |
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Maribat March [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654822
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109
Collections: Maribat March





	Hold Your Wake Softly, for the Dead Sleep Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> | ~~[Tumblr Link]~~ |
> 
> | A/N: So this is probably going to be my last Maribat March ficlet. I've been super busy and I got ill again (which is why I've not responded to comments yet, sorry!), so I've barely been able to get any writing done, and most of the fics are turning out not great. This fic is the only one that turned out well and I'm happy with it. I've not really got else much to say, so uhh enjoy! |
> 
> | Also side note, Don't Like? Don't Read. Also also, please do not criticise any of my writing. This was written for fun and receiving criticism, even in a compliment/criticism sandwich, is the exact opposite of fun. |

* * *

Jason knows he's dreaming. But what strikes him as odd, is that he's _dreaming_. He's not dreamt since his dip in the Lazarus Pit. Weathered nightmares and night terrors, sure. But not the stuff of rainbows, sugar plums, and happiness, no. Although, this dream he's dreaming isn't exactly that either, so perhaps it shouldn't be that much of a surprise.

He can't quite tell where he is. The surroundings are completely unfamiliar. He's on a roof, that much is clear. But it's not a roof in Gotham, no. Jason knows the roofs of Gotham like he knows the back of his hand. If he had to guess, the roof looked European in style, maybe Gothic French/Parisian if he had to guess specifically. There are poles and fairy lights strung up around the roof, and a picnic blanket is laid out with a basket overflowing with sandwiches, pastries, and fresh fruit.

And as lovely as the scene is, the disconcerting part, is the phantasm sitting beside him. A phantasm in the guise of his lost love. Just sitting there, alive and breathing—with _her_ eyes, so bright, twinkling in the low light—and _her_ dazzling smile, the lovesick one he'd always catch _her_ doing when _she_ thought he wasn't looking.

Jason can almost imagine the warmth of _her_. But this is a dream, and _she'_ s nothing more than a phantasm. So there's no real warmth. It's just his imagination. Not that that knowledge does anything to ease the aching of his wretched and bleeding heart.

He's almost tempted to stay here. To indulge in this love-stricken reverie of a dream. But he can't. Not tonight. Not when tomorrow he'll wake with the dawn and trudge over to the cemetery and lay a bouquet of marigolds upon _her_ grave.

It almost sickens him, to need to leave this place. He'd love nothing more than to hold _her_ in his arms one last time. But _she'_ s not real.

Jason feels a need to wake up, for the sliver of peace in the hopes that he'll forget this torturous dream upon waking. It hurts. It hurts so much to be close to _her_ only for _her_ to be a phantasm.

No sooner does he think this, he feels the darkness of the dream ending pull at him. Tugging him away from the rooftop with _her_ and tossing him into the swirling shadows of dreamless sleep.

* * *

Except, he doesn't wake up in his bed from a dreamless sleep like he expected to. No, he finds himself in a bleak observatory with a giant window that has a butterfly design in it. The edges of the room are shadowed, as only the window and a circle in the centre of the room are illuminated with faded blue light.

There's a shimmer in the centre of the illuminated circle, and a young child kneeling on the floor flickers into view. No matter how much he tries to focus, Jason finds himself unable to tell what the child looks like. It's almost as though there's a magical glamour surrounding them that makes it impossible to see their true appearance.

Jason walks to the edge of the circle and stares at the child. They're holding two pieces of jewellery, one in each hand. In their left hand, is a pair of red and black spotted earrings and in their right hand, is a black and green ring.

Two strange small creatures float above the child's hands. The one floating over the ring, is a weird-looking purplish-black cat with green eyes. The one floating over the earrings, is an even weirder looking red and black spotted bug thing.

Jason squints then furrows his brow, the child and the creatures appear to not have noticed him yet. _Yet_.

“I want to make a wish.” The child says solemnly.

The bug creature looks pained at that statement. “There'll be consequences.”

“An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.” The cat creature pipes up.

The child bites their lip. “I know and I don't care. I want to bring the previous Ladybug holder back to life.”

The bug creature starts to tear up. “Mar—” it pauses. “The previous holder has been dead for six months.”

A chill runs down Jason's back and his mouth becomes inexplicably dry. _Fuck_ , he thinks weakly. They're talking about _her_. He drags a hand down his face and bitterly blinks back tears, feeling so _fucking_ conflicted.

The child tilts their head to the side and closes their eyes for a minute. “I know. I still want to bring them back. Again, I don't care about the price. The previous holder shouldn't have died.”

The cat creature narrows its eyes at the child. “If you bring the previous holder back with the wish, it won't be an immediate revival. Whoever pays the price for the wish will spend the next six months slowly wasting away as the previous holder returns to life.”

Jason feels sick because as much as he misses _her_ like a lost limb, he doesn't want to subject _her_ to the trauma of coming back to life and digging _herself_ out of _her_ own grave, like he did.

The child hums. “Like a portable charger? Drain the power in one object to recharge the other object?”

Huffing, the cat creature rolls in its eyes. “That's one way of putting it.”

The child nods. “Do I get to choose who pays the price?”

“No, the person who pays the price must be of equal value to the previous holder. For example, you couldn't pay the price because you're too young and don't use a power to achieve a goal.” The bug creature explains, shaking its head.

The child frowns and puts the earrings and ring on. “Okay. Tikki Spots on. Tikki, Plagg, Unify.”

The following flash of bright light temporarily blinds Jason.

“Using the power of the Ladybug Miraculous of Creation and the Cat Miraculous of Destruction, I wish that...—”

The world fades to darkness and silence before Jason can hear the rest of the wish.

* * *

It's the dawning of the wake, with its claggy skies above and claggier mud underfoot; rain splatters against the pavement in a constant solemn cadence. Rusted wrought iron railings are all that stands between him and his love.

Jason treads slowly, shoulders hunched, gaze averted. He's walked this path before. Too many times, the others would claim. He bites his lip and blinks back tears. He follows the path to the marble gravestone, _her_ gravestone.

Falling to his knees upon the grave's soil, he lightly traces the stone's engravings with one finger, silently muttering along.

When he runs out of words to trace, he closes his eyes and leans his forehead against the stone. Digging his hands into the grass and soil, he can't help but let out a hollow sob.

The minutes ebb by as he slowly recomposes himself. The cold wet mud of the grave clings to him, both that and the rain chills him to the bone.

He sighs, then swallows thickly. “Hey, Mari. I know missed visiting you last week, I'm sorry. I got caught in a bit of a scuffle in our—uh night job.” He quickly glances around incase anyone's nearby, but on such a dreary day like this, there's not another soul in sight. “I attempted to bake your signature macaroons last night. They turned out fairly well but they're shit in comparison to how you get them to turn out.” He chuckles hollowly.

“Last night whilst out on the night job, I found a tiny blue kitten with the most piercing blue eyes ever. Kinda reminded me of you, so I kinda ended up adopting it. I think you both would get along like a house on fire if you met. I was going to bring her today, but well you can see what the weather's like. Don't really want to get the thing sick when it's like this.” Jason rambles idly, not really putting too much thought into what he's saying.

He huffs and pauses for a second, “Actually speaking about last night, I had the fucking weirdest of dreams. And it wasn't just a weird pit nightmare like it usually is—”

He's cut off as a swarm of black ladybirds converge around the cemetery. On autopilot, Jason stumbles to his feet and backs away from _her_ grave, eyeing the swarm with calculative apprehension.

As he does that, the swarm sweep over _her_ grave before dissipating into the sky.

Jason holds his breath, waiting to see what the ladybirds did.

A minute passes in silence, and just as he's about to step closer, a muffled and sickening scream emanates from beneath the grave. Fragments of last night's dream rise to the forefront of Jason's mind. “ _Fuck!_ ”

He throws himself forwards and starts desperately digging into the mud with his hands. “Come on, come on, come on…” Each second passes as slow as molasses but eventually, the mud starts to gradually give way underneath him.

A grasping hand breaches the surface and starts frantically clawing at the ground. A wave of nausea hits Jason like a brick wall. He hesitates for a split second before fixating on digging up the mud around the hand. With each scoop of mud dug away, the hole around the hand starts to widen and widen until a second hand breaches the surface. With increased desperation, Jason continues to dig and dig and dig.

After another couple of minutes digging, the hole's big enough that Jason can see the coffin shards and ripped scraps of clothing among the mud. He grabs at the arms and pulls with everything he has but the resistance is nearly equal.

Gritting his teeth, he continues to pull until the resistance against him suddenly weakens and he stumbles back, dragging the ~~cor—~~ body of Marinette out of the grave.

Jason let's go of her after a second and drinks in the sight of _her_ , alive and breathing. Under his breath, he whispers, “ _Mari…_ ”

Frankly, she looks awful. Skin pallid, eyes bloodshot and glassy, freckles faded, hair dull, hands bloody. Her clothes are ripped, muddied, and bloodied. Earthworms, as well as other underground creepy crawlies, fall off her.

Her eyes manage to focus on him for a second but almost immediately after, her eyes roll back and she collapses, unconscious.

Jason rushes forwards and grabs her, to stop her from hitting the ground. Dazed, he fumbles for his phone and calls Bruce. “Marinette's alive.” He immediately blurts out, “She fucking dug herself out the fucking grave and she's unconscious and injured.” It takes all his willpower not to choke on his words.

“We'll ready the medbay. Tim will pick you, he'll be there in five.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> | Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are much appreciated! |


End file.
